Blankslate
by TroublingSoul
Summary: After being missing for a month The Fullmetal Alchemist is found but with no memories he only remembers one name. Will Mustang be able to restore Ed's memories or are gone forever by the man watching from the shadows. Parental! RoyEd
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone to my first fan fiction so enjoy._

o0o

Waking up wasn't a pleasant for the blond teen arms and legs bound and his memory gone. He couldn't remember who he was, his age nothing. Except for one name. Alphonse. That name raced through his mind it was all he could think of. _"Was that my name? No, it can't be it doesn't feel like it's mine. But if it's not mine then who's is it?"_ The young blond pondered silently unbeknownst to him he was be watched carefully from the shadows that surrounded the boy.

"Ahh so the pipsqueak has awakened," the stranger cooed from the shadows looking amused as the blond perked slightly enraged for reasons, he knew not his head in the direction, he thought the voice was coming from. No help from the fact that every noise seemed to echo of every wall.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULD SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!" The boy screeched only making his captor maliciously laugh.

"Ahaha even with your memories gone you are still a brat with what would say. 'Colorful vocabulary," the strange man said evilly from the shadows only making the young boy more enraged.

"Now. Seeing you are awake let's get down to business. You are my ultimate weapon. The weapon that one for all destroyed the military and the solider will atone for their crime and what they did in Ishval and— "the man said before being cut off.

"Like hell I'd join you old man I don't even know what you mean by your 'ultimate weapon' and nor do I give a shit about you little plan." The blond said coolly while giving the figure of the man the glare of the century earning himself a slap from his captor.

"You insolent little brat I don't give a damn if you agree or not I will find a way. Now—" he said before a gunshot rang throughout the entire building.

"Shit. They found me already. Damn them," the man said under his breath reaching for the gun in his pocket. How had the not noticed it till now. Up above there was a loud thud earning a few curses under his breath losing all the composer he once had. Footsteps came closer and closer to the door across from where the boy sat. Suddenly the sound of someone snapping from the other side of the door was heard and the man in front of him was in flames as the door flew open. A man with raven-hair started barking orders to the other who went to untie the blond.

"Fullmetal," the raven-haired man said coolly "it's be awhile." He said smirking. The blond stared confused what this man was talking about.

"W-who the hell are you," the blond uttered nervously "what the hell is going on?" The man with raven-hair stared at the blond more confused than the blond had been.

"Fullmetal we both know this isn't a time for jokes. Especially seeing you have been gone for a month." The raven-haired man said bluntly expecting the blond to understand what he said. As soon as the boy was unbound, he was backing away from the men is blue a look of pure terror on his face. The man that was previously in flames began manically laughing and stared right a the raven-haired with the grin like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You're to late Colonel his memories are already gone. You should've how it went your little subordinate writhing it agony. Really it was just splendid." His laughing dying as his heart stopped the wicked grin still plastered on his severely burnt face. The Colonel the word that man said sink in. Everything this boy had worked on was gone. His mind was a blank slate.

o0o

Thank you all for read this chapter make sure to come back for more


	2. Recovery

Hello again my fair readers to another installment of Blankslate. Yes, I am posting this rather quickly seeing I hate to leave my readers waiting. Please pay no mind to the grammar mistakes it always sounds better in my head. Without further a due the next chapter. Also yes I am reposting this my doc came out weird without me realizing  
o0o  
"So, let me get this straight. I'm fifteenth and in the military. Who the hell authorized that?" The blond said while half-sitting on the hospital bed as fluids where pushed through his one human arm. The boy was irritated having an unknown resentment for the hospitals. His hatred for certain thing seem to be the only reminder of who he was.

"Yes, you joined when you were twelve and the and the title of State Alchemist comes from the top. I am surprised they didn't court martial you for pointing a spear at the Fuhrer himself." The Colonel said irritated having to tell the blond about his own life. Looking up at the blond clearly unnerved taking in what the man said. Slowly looking up. The boy had one question to ask the only thing he could remember without being told./p  
p class="MsoNormal"

"W-who is Alphonse," the boy said weakly "why is his name the only thing I can remember?" The boy said tears plaguing his eyes threatening to stream down his pale face. The longing to know. To see if knowing would bring everything back and end the darkness that plagued his mind. The Colonel sighing in defeat seeing nothing said to the boy would help./p  
p class="MsoNormal"

"You should know seeing he is your brother," the Colonel said dismally his heart pained with guilt sighing pinching the bridge of his nose, "dammit this wouldn't be happening if I would have gone myself. Dammit all!" He yelled out startling the poor nurse walking in making her drop the clipboard in her hand. "I will be back Fullmetal I need to make a call I will be back." The Colonel said standing up from the boy's side. Before he started to walk the boy grabbed the cuff of his superior officer's sleeve shaking with a tear streaming down his face. The guilt stabbing at him never seeing the blond showing weakness to him. His subordinate had always acted as if he wasn't in pain, like he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders it was awful to watch as the mask that the teen wear vanish into thin air.

"p-please don't leave y-you can't leave please," the blond said weakly. His voice breaking with a silent sob. It pained him to see Edward like this the kid didn't deserve this.

"Don't worry Edward I just need to call your brother," the blond staring in confusion not recognizing what he had just been called "right before I go you must know. Your name is Edward get use to me calling you that instead of Fullmetal and you may call me Roy Mustang for the until your memories return." Mustang said before walking out the door leaving Ed with nurse checking his vitals.  
_

"What do you mean his memories gone!" the youngest Elric half yelling to the person on the other side of the phone. "Can he get them back? Please tell me he can get them back" Alphonse pleaded he would be in tears if he wasn't a suit of armor.

"We still haven't found a way to return his memories, but we will tell you if we do. For the meantime all we should worry on is making sure is safe. We weren't able to find everyone involved." Mustang answering the boy question but bringing upon a new one. The question everyone was asking why they would go through the trouble of erasing his memory no matter anyway they looked at it, it didn't add up. "Would it be easier to convince him?" Mustang sighed into the phone ignoring what the younger Elric was saying all he knew was that they would be back. They had to.

"Colonel?" Alphonse asked concerned seeing a minute has gone by without a word said.

"Yes. Sorry I was… I was just thinking about something." The Colonel said glumly.

"You're worried about brother aren't you." The younger Elric stated clearly not surprised. He always knew how much the Colonel cared for the two even if his hot-tempered older brother couldn't see it.

"It's that obvious isn't it," he said sheepishly "you read me like a book." The boy laughed a little./p

"I will be there soon I need to buy tickets to Central. I will be there as soon as I can. Just take care of brother." Alphonse said finally hanging up leaving the Colonel to himself in the lobby of the hospital sighing.

"Looks like I have to go back to Fullmetal," he said with a grin forming on his face as he started back to the room.  
_

"Looks like are plan is coming along nicely." The man on the phone said evilly.

"Yes. I wonder how long it will take before he figures it out. He even got one of our job done for us!" the other replied happily. "We should be glad he got him out of the way otherwise our plan would have taken much longer."

"And the boy?" the first one asked./p

"It seem the procedure was a success. Although he did remember one thing." The other replied expecting it be asked./p

"I see. Make sure not to lose sight of the boy. We still need him." The first man said smirking hanging up the phone. "Well Mustang it looks like the dog finally has leash and you're at the end of it."

o0o  
Thank you again for reading until next time. Again sorry for the slip up. Please review


	3. A new beginning

Hello everyone, I am hoping to make sure I don't have a corrupted file again and must fix it. Sorry if this took a while to type up, I don't take my laptop everywhere. Anyway, enjoy.

o0o

"Now arriving in Central Station." The voice boomed above the others telling them to be ready to get off.

The younger Elric was moments from bursting out of his seat and sprinting to be by his brother's side but he knew better. While getting off he recognized a certain solider.

"Major Armstrong!" The boy said getting the man's attention.

"Ah, Alphonse Elric. It is good to see you again." The mustached man said to the boy.

"Are you going to take me to see brother?" asked Alphonse anticipating seeing his older brother after being apart for what felt like years.

He could see the look of concern on the Majors's face. He knew why. Everyone was concerned about how he was taking the news. It was hard on him knowing that his older brother didn't remember him. He felt a pang of guilt for not being there when it all happened.

"I am ok Major you don't have to worry," Alphonse said his voice reviling his guilt inside.

"Alphonse. Wait up." A girl yelled behind him startling him.

"W-winry when did you- "he said before being cut off

"I followed you on to the train. I'm here to see Ed to… to fix his automail." She said defensively with a hint of blush, but he ignored that.

"But I don't think it's that you come you don't kn- "he was cut off again it's almost as if he couldn't get a sentence in without being interrupted.

"It's better if I find out then be left in the dark. I hate when you and Ed keep secrets from me" she said. Al already knew nothing would change her mind. She and his brother were both stubborn like that. He sighed in defeat. Attention back on the Major. He and Winry followed him back to the hospital.

"Are you sure you want him to be released. He is still not completely healed ye-", the nurse tried saying to the raven-haired man.

"His wounds have healed enough. It's not like you are doing anything to help him." The man said it sounds like it has been going on for a while

The trio stared in disbelief. The Cornel was trying to release Edward from the hospital. Usually, he would want him to stay longer. What changed? Alphonse's armor shifted alerting the Cornel.

"Ah, your back!" He said completely ignoring the concerned nurse.

"Is brother okay," Alphonse asked choosing to ignore what he just witnessed.

All that mattered at that point and time was whether his brother was okay or not.

"Yes, he is. Follow he is waiting for you." He said sternly turning towards the stairs.

The trio followed him to the room shooting glances at one another as they walked along. Mustang was acting off. Alphonse was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Colonel can I ask you something," he asked nervously.

"What is it," he answered cooly.

"Umm…. why would want brother released from the hospital. Wouldn't you want him to stay longer," he asked. He didn't answer well not immediately it looked like he was figuring out what to say. He didn't want to worry them especially the surprise visitor.

"Well… his wounds are healed. I find no reason for him to stay much longer," he finally said guilt was in his eyes. He blamed himself for what happened to brother.

o0o

_One month earlier_

"_Are you sure you can handle this mission Fullmetal?" the Cornel asked. "This mission has already taken the life of 5 MPs,"_

"_Are you doubting me Cornel. I'll have this mission in a week tops," he said a smirk forming on his face it seemed easy enough._

_But they were horribly wrong. They couldn't have been more wrong._

"_Are you sure brother that you want to go on your own. It could be dangerous,"  
_"_I'm sure. I will be done and over with this mission before the week is out. Then we can take our break. I wonder what granny will make once we get there," he said smirking as he left for his train._

_He thought that he caught them all. Who would have guessed otherwise that was all that was reported. The blow to the back of the head was quick. There was more so much more._

o0o

"Wasn't that Mustang guy suppose to be back here any minute now." Ed had pondered out loud. He had sat cross-legged for the past half hour waiting for him to return. He heard the sound of many feet coming closer. Even a suit of armor? The sound had come closer until they had come to his door. The door opened releveling four people. He glazed over all of them once he laid his eyes on the suit of armor. His eyes widened and everything went dark.

"_Let's do it, Al," someone said was it him._

"_Okay!" another voice replied it sounded familiar. The dish in the middle of the circle was starting to spark and make noises._

"_... huh" those lights didn't look good_

"_Brother somethings wrong" something snapped the other boy looked down in horror to his wrist bring deconstructed_

"_AL!" he looked down to his own leg being deconstructed 'its a rebound!"_

"_BROTHER!" everything was being deconstructed he needed my help.  
_"_AL" I almost had his hand then he was gone I was in a white void._

"_..Al? Where am I? What was I just doing? Al? Hey!" how did I get here?_

"_Hello," a voice said. _

"_Who's there!?" where had it come from_

"_I am. I'm right in front of you" that voice sent chills up my spine._

"_Where?" a misty white humanoid figure appeared. "...who are you?"_

"_Oh! I'm so glad you asked!" it looked around my height and stature. "I'm what you all would call 'the world', or 'truth', or, 'god', or 'the universe', or 'one', or 'all, and I'm also 'you'," what was he talking about "Welcome you arrogant fool," hand had come out of the door behind me and started dragging me toward the door. I screamed and tried to get away but it didn't work. "Hush now this is you've longing for isn't it? I'll show you the truth," the door shut what is happening to me. _

_So much information had been pouring in my head. 'Stop! My head's going to burst! I'm being taken apart! No! Please stop! Please sto…' "mom.." the door shut and it was all over. _

"_How was it," the 'truth' asked._

"_It felt like... Like all the secrets of the world were pouring into my brain… my head hurts… but somehow I was able to instantly comprehend everything. So this is the Truth," it all made sense."I see my formula for human transmutation wasn't flawed… it just wasn't complete! I just need a little more time! The thing I'm looking for is just a little ahead! The truth about human transmutation was definitely in there! I'm begging you! Let me see it one more time! Just one more time," what was I saying._

"_No, no. That's all I can show for the toll that you paid," it said standing._

"_The toll!" what was the toll._

"_That's right the toll," oh god it's taking my leg. "You remember the law of equivalent exchange… don't you alchemist?" I was back._

"_Gyaahhhh… Al! Alphonse! ALPHONSE! Damn damn! How could have happened!? It … it wasn't supposed to be like this… oh no… he's gone! Somebody help me… MOM! Mom," it wasn't even human why. "This can't be…no…. This isn't. I wasn't able to resist the urge to throw up. No… I didn't want this… Al… it's all my fault! My fault…" I tied up my leg and knocked over a suit of armor the armor that stands before me now. I had to drag myself to it. "Damn it!" I started to draw a circle. "Give him back! That's my brother damn you! I don't care what the toll is! Take my other leg or my arm! Take both of them! You can even have my heart. JUST GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!"_

"_Back again are we? You really are a fool."_

"Gyah. Wha-what happened? Al" he said looking up with sadness in his eyes. "I-i'm so sorry. I never meant to do this to you." he had said tears streaming down his face. They had all looked surprised he had remembered something. But how.

"Brother. Tell me what happened," he said concerned for his brother and the sudden memory.

"I remembered what we did. Who was the other person th-that we," he broke off tears streaming faster down his face that was enough for them to tell them that there was a way to get his memories back. And that is all they needed. It seemed like there was hope.

o0o

And that the end of that chapter. Thank goodness I was able to finish that. Welp please review in the comment down below and until next time.


	4. Downhill

Hello, my dear readers, I hoped you liked the last chapter that took what 3 months to write. Hehehe please don't get mad at me and I decided to write all the time I had so you wouldn't want to get mad at me.

o0o

"Sir I have some news for you," person runs in looks no older than 17 looking distressed.

"What could it be?" a man says unamused and has a rather bored look on his face.

"It's the subject it seems that something has come up," it looked terrified not for what the news is but how the other man would react.

"Well spit it out already. Otherwise, you yourself would like to become a test subject yourself," he was growing more and more irritated.

"He hasn't forgotten everything. Or so he got some back," he looked away not wanting to see the older man's reaction expecting him to have the boy dragged off but he didn't.

"Oh? Is that so?" he started to laugh. "Perfect!"

"Wha-what?" the older man's reaction was surprising.

"Just as planned," laughing still ensued.

o0o

"Are you sure you want to release him?" a nurse asked definitely a different nurse than the one before.

"Yes, I am sure," the look on the Colonel's face was grim. The nurse begrudgingly handed the paperwork needed to release Fullmetal. Turning away to take a seat. He never liked doing paperwork. He would light it all on fire if he could. But, this was the only way to make sure Ed could anywhere that wasn't this useless hospital. As he walked back to the seat he could almost hear a boy asking for Fullmetal's room number. He pushed that thought aside saying that his mind was playing tricks on him. But, was it really?

o0o

Sweat was dripping down his face. Why did he agree to this mission? It's not like it was hard to complete. It was just the people that could overhear. If he failed this there would be nowhere he could hide that they couldn't find him.

"Um. Hello, would you happen to know what room Edward Elric's room number would be?" he said noticing the Flame Alchemist passing by. He was terrified. 'Oh no! oh shit! I'm done for,' he thought nervously. The alchemist paid no mind. He let out a sigh of relief and the nurse came back.

"He is in room 317. You must be the person he is waiting for. It seems everyone had to do something," it was perfect. The boss must have done something about this. I had to hurry I had to give him the message.

"313, 315, 317. Found it!" he knocked and entered. The blond looked up trying to see if I looked familiar but soon gave up.

"Hello?" he asked. The boy finally was able to get his emotions under control putting on a grim face. Walked closer to the blond until they where practically nose to nose. "Hey, I don't know what your deal is pal but-" he was cut off by a faint whisper in his ear.

"The eyes of the shadows always watch," finally stepping away. The blond's eyes rolled to the back of his head collapsing. He quickly got out of there escaping through the window. He had to leave.

Memories are just data. Data that could be manipulated and changed. Sometimes it could be created out of nowhere.

o0o

When Mustang walked he was shocked to see an open window and Fullmetal unconscious. Something was wrong. He rushed to Ed's side looking for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found it. But what had happened. He noticed sweat pooling up on the young alchemist's face. The exact same way when he received his first memory. But, what could have caused it. No one was in here right. At that moment he remembered the window it and it hadn't been open when he left. "Oh, shit," he ran to the window just to see a glimpse of the teen from the lobby. "_Shit,"_ a groan behind him had got his attention. The boy had looked around catching is eye and grew offensive like he was going to attack.

"Brother are you ready yo g-," he said right as Ed had lunged at Mustang right by an open window. "BROTHER!" he had to grab Ed off of Mustang before they both fell out of the window. "BROTHER STOP!" he finally got Ed off of him but he didn't calm down.

"BASTARD!" he yelled being restrained by his brother. They were both stunned.

"B-brother what happened? Why are you attacking the Coronel?" he asked shaking. Ed still was still trying to attack Mustang bloodlust in his eyes and they seemed to show a pale gold. Whatever that kid had said or done triggered a memory. But, which one. "Brother calm down!" he losing grip. A sudden wrench flew hitting Ed in the head. That seemed to calm him down. His eyes lost focus and he was no longer struggling. Ed fell onto his hand and knees slightly dazed.

o0o

Ed woke up on the floor. Well not exactly on the floor he was sitting up like he had been awake. He looked around to everyone staring at him. Most of all he wondered why Mustang had bruises forming.

"W-what happened?" he was exhausted and confused why his head hurt.

"Brother are you ok?" his younger brother asked concerned. When did all of these people get here and who was that guy who from earlier? Just thinking about that made his head hurt.

"Ye-yeah. I guess," he noticed a wrench by his side and picked it up. "Wher-" he started to say before being cut off.

"Edward what in the hell where you doing?" a girl said. He remembered her name was Winry? Names were becoming a hasel to remember seeing he already trying to so much at once.

"I-i don't know. Why am I on the floor?" he asked they looked at him like he was insane. "Wh-what am I suppose to remember something?" he was confused.

"So you don't remember attacking the Coronel?" his brother asked. He sounded just as confused he had.

"I what!?" was that why he was sitting like this. Was he the reason why there were bruises on Mustang's face. He winced as his head grew more and more in pain. "Wait where is that guy?" he started to look around seeing if the guy from before was hiding."

"Brother. What guy?" he also started to look around.

"A kid I saw from the front lobby. Damn it. I knew it didn't seem right. He came in and asked for Fullmetal's room number. But, I passed it off as me hearing things. He must have came in here and said or did something then escape through the window. The window we almost fell out of," he said crossing his arm looking pissed off. He also looked a bit guilty. "Fullmetal. Do you remember anything from the encounter?

"No, I don't. All I have is this massive headache," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wait! There was something. Agh what was it?" he was scratching his head still on the floor. "It was... the eyes of the shadow watch? Whatever the hell that means," no one else noticed but Mustang that his eyes flashed the pale gold but disappeared as soon as it came.

"When I found you it looked like you were receiving another memory. But I don't know how it would have started. Fullmetal do you remember what the memory was of?" asked Ed who looked distraught.

"I never received another memory," he said standing up finally. An arrow flew through the open window nearly missing both Ed and Mustang ended up sticking Al and bouncing off on to the floor. The arrow had a note tied to it. No one wanted to grab it. They knew who it was from. Finally, Ed grabbed the note he wanted to know what it said.

"_You may have won this round Mustang. The next one won't be as easy or as pleasant. Afterall memories are just data. Data that could be manipulated and changed. Sometimes it could be created out of nowhere. Have fun._

_The eyes of shadow._

"What does this mean?" Ed had asked shocked from what he read. Does that mean that couldn't be trusted? He worried about what they were going to do. But, most of all he worried that the "eyes of shadow" were going to use him to kill Mustang. Mustang quickly burned the note like it was nothing but there was anger in his eyes. Not only had they kidnapped and erased the memory of his youngest subordinate but they were also turning him against him. There was no knowing how many of these false memories they had. But, all he could do for now was try to keep Ed safe. He wouldn't let the boy's life go anymore downhill.

o0o

And thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review see I need all the criticism I can get with me writhing and publishing these things at night with my already horrible sleeping schedule until next time.


End file.
